You will protect me, right?
by NamikataKazami
Summary: Shinichi dan shiho sudah kembali ketubuh asli. setelah pertarungan melawan BO selesai, mereka menjalankan hidup seperti siswa SMA dengan normal. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu" "Kudo, jangan mati" "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" "Kudo, maaf...".. Bad summary (,) Hanya Seorang Newbie. Gomen kalo ada yang merasa copas (T.T) R&R minna
1. Chapter 1

**You'll Protect Me, Right?**

Di suatu gedung tinggi di jantung kota Tokyo, terjadi pertempuran sengit antara polisi dan organisasi hitam. Gedung tersebut merupakan markas besar organisasi hitam. Tentu saja Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Miyano yang tubuhnya baru saja kembali seperti semula secara permanen seminggu yang lalu juga terlibat di dalamnya. Shinichi berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Shiho yang lari di belakangnya supaya mereka tidak terpisah di tengah hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi di gedung tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangan Shiho gemetar dalam genggamannya. Mereka berhenti di depan lift.

"Aku bisa merasakan mereka mengejar kita" ucap Shiho.

"Ini gawat! Baiklah, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka sedangkan kau bisa bersembunyi" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku tidak setuju! Mereka akan membunuhmu!" ucap Shiho.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu" ucap Shinichi menarik Shiho menjauhi lift menuju suatu ruangan yang ada di lantai itu. "Sembunyi di sini dan kunci pintunya, oke"

Shiho menurut karena dia tahu tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Shinichi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kudo, jangan mati" bisik Shiho.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu" ucap Shinichi tersenyum kemudian menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Setelah mendengar Shiho mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut, dia berlari menuju lift. Beberapa saat kemudian lift itu terbuka dan dia masuk ke dalamnya. Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang menuju lift.

XXX

Shinichi terbangun di rumah sakit beberapa hari kemudian dan menemukan wajah Ran yang memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Shinichi! syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucap Ran. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kau di rumah sakit" jawab Ran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku melihatmu dibawa keluar gedung itu dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan kau langsung dimasukkan ke ambulans. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter" ucap Ran.

"Tolong panggil inspektur Megure juga" ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah" ucap Ran.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter masuk ke kamarnya dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Kondisi anda semakin membaik, Tuan Kudo" ucap dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, dokter. Apakah ada korban lain dari insiden di gedung itu dokter?" tanya Shinichi.

"Banyak polisi terluka tapi mereka sudah ditangani, jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir" jawab dokter.

"Hanya polisi?" tanya Shinichi.

"Yah, ada penjahatnya juga sih" jawab dokter setengah bercanda.

"Apa di antara korban, ada yang bernama Shiho Miyano?" tanya Shinichi.

"Shiho Miyano? Saya kira tidak ada. Baiklah Tuan Kudo, saya permisi dulu" jawab dokter.

Shinichi merasa lega. Jika Shiho tidak termasuk korban, berarti dia selamat.

Setelah dokter keluar dari kamarnya, Ran masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Inspektur Megure dimana?" tanya Shinichi ketika dia melihat Ran hanya sendirian. 

"Aku sudah meneleponnya. Dia mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Aku juga sudah menelepon profesor Agasa. Dia sangat mencemaskanmu dan tidak sabar menunggumu sadar sehingga dia ikut menginap di sini. Aku baru bisa membujuknya pulang tadi malam" jawab Ran.

"Oh, begitu. Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Shinichi.

"Seminggu. Jantungmu tertembak, makanya..." ucap Ran.

"Seminggu?" seru Shinichi.

"Shinichi... kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir? Kau muncul di hadapanku dalam keadaan tertembak setelah aku menunggumu sekian lama. Kau tidak tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku melihatmu tertembak! Aku takut aku akan kehilanganmu untuk selamanya padahal aku baru melihatmu lagi setelah sekian lama" ucap Ran. Dia sudah mulai terisak-isak tak terkendali.

"Ran, maafkan aku. Tapi kau bisa lihat kan? Aku tidak mati. Aku ada di sini untuk menemuimu" ucap Shinichi.

"Shinichi, aku... mencintaimu" ucap Ran.

Shinichi benar-benar terkejut setengah mati sehingga dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, oke?" ucap Ran.

"Ran, aku juga... mencintaimu" ucap Shinichi.

Mata Ran terbelalak mendengar ucapan Shinichi. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum bahagia. Dia menggenggam tangan Shinichi.

"Syukurlah" ucap Ran.

Muka mereka berdua memerah seperti tomat dan mereka tertawa bersama, tawa bahagia. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya tertawa, mereka dikagetkan oleh bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Profesor Agasa masuk dengan terburu-buru tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi diantara Shinichi dan Ran.

"Shinichi! syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Terima kasih, profesor" ucap Shinichi.

"Uhm, bisakah kita bicara berdua?" tanya profesor Agasa.

Shinichi memandang Ran.

Ran hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Shinichi.

"Jadi...?" ucapan Shinichi langsung dipotong oleh profesor Agasa.

"Dimana Shiho?" tanya profesor Agasa.

"Apa maksudmu, profesor?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Aku tanya dimana Shiho. Dia tidak keluar dari gedung itu. Dia juga tidak kembali ke rumah. Dia tidak ada diantara korban yang terluka atau mati. Dimana dia Shinichi?" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Apa?!" ucap Shinichi. Kepanikan mulai melanda hatinya.

Kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu dan inspektur Megure masuk ke kamar Shinichi.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." ucapan inspektur Megure dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Inspektur! apa kau melihat atau bertemu dengan asistenku di gedung itu?" ucap Shinichi.

"Asistenmu yang berambut coklat itu? Aku tidak melihatnya. Kami sudah mendata dan memeriksa semua orang yang ada di gedung itu tapi sepertinya dia tidak masuk dalam daftar. Mungkin dia sudah keluar sebelum kami berhasil mengalahkan organisasi hitam" ucap inspektur Megure.

"Tapi dia tidak pulang ke rumah" ucap profesor Agasa. 

"Saat itu dia bersembunyi di salah satu ruangan di lantai 20. Apa polisi sudah memeriksanya?" ucap Shinichi.

"Kami sudah selesai memeriksa gedung itu dengan teliti 3 hari yang lalu... Tunggu sebentar, ruangan di lantai 20... Ada suatu keanehan di salah satu ruangan di lantai 20" ucap inspektur Megure.

"Keanehan?" ucap Shinichi dan profesor Agasa serempak.

"Kami menemukan mayat laki-laki berpakaian hitam-hitam dan berambut pirang panjang yang oleh rekan-rekannya dipanggil Gin. Dia mati karena luka tembak di belakang kepalanya. Yang aneh adalah kami menemukan darah berceceran tidak jauh dari mayat tersebut dan darah itu bukan darah laki-laki itu. Kami sudah berusaha mencari tahu tapi darah itu tetap misterius. Kami menduga orang yang bernama Gin itu membunuh seseorang di ruangan itu kemudian orang lain menembaknya dari belakang dan membawa mayat orang yang dibunuh Gin itu" ucap inspektur Megure.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bisa menduga bahwa Gin berhasil membunuh pemilik darah yang berceceran itu?" ucap Shinichi panik.

"Yah, darah yang berceceran itu begitu banyak. Kami juga sudah memeriksa senjata Gin dan dia sudah menghabiskan lima peluru, satu untuk membuka kunci pintu dan yang lainnya mungkin... di tubuh pemilik darah yang berceceran tersebut" ucap inspektur Megure.

"Jadi Shiho sudah..." profesor Agasa mulai terisak-isak.

"Tidak! Belum tentu itu dia!" ucap Shinichi tapi keyakinannya mulai goyah.  
"Shinichi, kalau yang kau bilang itu benar, bahwa asistenmu yang berambut coklat itu ada di suatu ruangan di lantai 20 dan sampai sekarang dia menghilang, maka misteri pemilik darah tersebut sudah..." ucap inspektur Megure.

"Tidak inspektur! Bukan dia!" teriak Shinichi. Dia mencoba bangun dari kasurnya walaupun badannya terasa sakit semua tapi inspektur Megure dan profesor Agasa mencegahnya. "Aku harus memeriksanya sendiri! Lepaskan aku!" 

"Tapi kau masih sakit, Shinichi!" ucap inspektur Megure.

Ran yang mendengar suara ribut dari kamar Shinichi segera masuk. Inspektur Megure berteriak padanya untuk memanggil dokter sehingga Ran segera keluar lagi untuk mencari dokter. Dokter buru-buru masuk ke kamar Shinichi yang meronta-ronta ingin bangun.

"Shinichi, tenanglah" ucap Ran mencoba menenangkan Shinichi.

"Aku harus mencarinya! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Shinichi.

"Ini gawat. Lukanya bisa terbuka. Suster, suntikkan obat penenang!" ucap dokter.

"Tidak! Tolong jangan lakukan itu! Aku harus mencarinya sekarang!" teriak Shinichi sambil meronta semakin keras.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Shinichi, suster menyuntikkan obat penenang sehingga beberapa saat kemudian Shinichi sudah berhenti meronta walaupun mulutnya terus berbicara tanpa suara. Setelah itu dia tertidur.

Shinichi keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari kemudian dan setelah beberapa hari beristirahat di rumah, dia kembali ke sekolah. Hidupnya berjalan normal seperti sebelum pertemuannya dengan organisasi hitam. Senormal yang dia bisa. Dia berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Ran. Mereka kencan di akhir pekan. Kadang-kadang jalan-jalan berempat dengan Heiji dan Kazuha. Bahkan kasus-kasus kriminal masih setia membuntutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Tapi Ran bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Shinichi.

Ran masih tidak tahu apa atau siapa yang ingin dicari oleh Shinichi saat dia mengamuk di rumah sakit setelah bicara dengan inspektur Megure dan professor Agasa. Dia sudah mencoba bertanya pada mereka berdua tapi mereka tidak bisa memberikan jawaban dengan alasan semuanya masih dalam tahap penyelidikan. Mereka juga melarangnya menyinggung-nyinggung masalah ini di depan Shinichi karena dokter bilang Shinichi tidak boleh tertekan selama dia dalam masa penyembuhan 

Shinichi yang sekarang tidak banyak bicara sehingga Ran yang harus banyak bicara. Ran menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi saat Shinichi pergi termasuk cerita tentang Conan dan Ai. Shinichi hanya diam dan mengangguk-angguk setiap beberapa saat sehingga Ran curiga bahwa sebenarnya Shinichi tidak mendengarkannya. Dia tidak sombong seperti dulu lagi. Dia juga melarang Ran ikut dengannya jika dia menyelidiki suatu kasus baik sendirian atau bersama Heiji. Jika Ran memaksa, Shinichi akan marah padanya sehingga mau tidak mau Ran menurutinya. Jika mereka sedang jalan-jalan, Shinichi dengan tiba-tiba tertegun tapi kemudian menghela nafas seperti orang yang menemukan sesuatu kemudian sadar kalau ternyata bukan itu yang dicarinya. Shinichi sepertinya juga mengalami insomnia sehingga dokter memberinya obat tidur.

XXX

"Apa kabar Shin?" tanya Yukiko ketika dia dan suaminya menemukan Shinichi di ruang tamu.

"Ayah? Ibu? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" ucap Shinichi.

"Tentu saja untuk mengunjungi anak kami yang tersayang" ucap Yukiko.

"Ya, ya. Terserah" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin mengajakmu dan Ran berlibur ke Amerika. Besok kalian sudah mulai liburan semester kan?" ucap Yukiko.

"Aku tidak mau" ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi Shin, kau kelihatan tidak baik. Kau harus refreshing, ganti suasana" ucap Yukiko.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap Shinichi.

"Shinichi, dia sudah pergi" ucap Yusaku tiba-tiba.

"Tidak! Aku tahu dia selamat dan aku pasti akan menemukannya!" ucap Shinichi gusar.

"Tapi kau sudah dengar dari polisi " ucap Yusaku.

"Terserah apa kata polisi. Aku yakin dia selamat dan ada di suatu tempat. Aku yakin!" ucap Shinichi.

Yusaku dan Yukiko hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Kesunyian di ruangan itu dipecahkan oleh bunyi bel pintu. Yukiko pergi untuk membukakan pintu dan bertemu muka dengan Ran.

"Oh, Ran, silahkan masuk" ucap Yukiko.

Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke ruang tamu. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Yukiko mengajukan idenya pada Ran.

"Ke Amerika ya. Pasti akan menyenangkan tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan" ucap Ran.

"Tidak merepotkan kok. Lihat Shin, Ran saja sudah setuju, kau juga harus ikut" ucap Yukiko.

"Eh? Shinichi tidak mau. Kalau begitu lebih baik tidak usah" ucap Ran. Ada sedikit nada kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

Shinichi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju ikut kalian liburan ke Amerika" ucap Shinichi.

"Nah, begitu dong. Kita berangkat besok, oke?" ucap Yukiko ceria. 

Selama di Amerika, Shinichi dipaksa menemani Yukiko dan Ran kemanapun mereka pergi, sedangkan Yusaku, ayah Shinichi, sibuk menyelesaikan novelnya di rumah. Hari itu mereka berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Ran, apakah baju ini cocok denganku?" tanya Yukiko.

"Hmm, kelihatannya bagus" jawab Ran sambil memperhatikan Yukiko. 

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku mau coba yang itu dulu sebagai perbandingan. Kau juga harus mencari baju yang cocok untukmu juga, Ran. Lalu kita carikan baju untuk Shin juga" ucap Yukiko.

"Hei kalian, bisa cepat sedikit tidak sih! Aku sudah lapar! Dan aku juga tidak perlu baju!" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Sabar Shin, sebentar lagi juga selesai" ucap Yukiko.

"Huh" ucap Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar toko. Kemudian dia melihatnya di antara orang-orang yang memenuhi pusat perbelanjaan itu. Dan kali ini dia yakin dia tidak salah lihat. Kemudian orang itu menghilang di kerumunan orang. Shinichi berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke arah menghilangnya orang itu.

"Akhirnya dapat juga. Shin, kami sudah selesai Lho, kemana dia?" ucap Yukiko.

"Shinichi " ucap Ran memandang ke luar toko.

"Ah, mungkin dia bosan menunggu kita jadi dia pergi jalan-jalan sendiri. Jangan khawatir" ucap Yukiko.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu" ucap Ran.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita cari makan dulu. Siapa tahu kita menemukannya di foodcourt" ucap Yukiko.

"Baiklah" ucap Ran.

XXX

Shinichi terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan protes orang-orang yang disenggolnya sampai akhirnya dia melihatnya di seberang tempatnya berdiri. Dia harus berjalan memutar agar bisa bertemu dengannya. Shinichi kembali berlari. Shinichi mengikutinya sampai ke tempat parkir.

Dia berdiri membelakanginya. Sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Shinichi menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba dia melangkah pergi sehingga Shinichi meraih lengannya, membuatnya menoleh. Shinichi bisa melihat bahwa dia terkejut. Matanya membesar karena kaget. 

"Kudo " gumamnya.

Kemudian dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shinichi, ingin melarikan diri. Menyadari genggamannya mulai terlepas, Shinichi menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" ucapnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi" ucap Shinichi mempererat pelukannya.

Akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan menyerah.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu" ucap Shinichi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kudo" bisik Shiho kemudian matanya menutup, kehilangan kesadaran.

Shinichi menjadi panik. Dia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berlutut untuk menyangga tubuh Shiho dan mulai mengguncang-guncangnya dan memanggil-manggilnya. Tiba-tiba ada mobil berhenti di dekat mereka. Pengendara mobil itu turun dari mobilnya dan segera menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya orang yang berlutut di depan Shinichi. Ada nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya dan mengenali orang tersebut.

"Bu Jodie?" ucap Shinichi.

"Cool Guy? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Shiho pingsan?" tanya Jodie.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang penting sekarang kita harus menolongnya!" jawab Shinichi.

"Kau benar. Tolong masukkan dia ke mobilku" ucap Jodie.

Shinichi mengangkat Shiho masuk ke jok belakang mobil Jodie kemudian dia juga masuk. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Shiho dan menyandarkan kepala Shiho ke bahunya.

"Emm, Cool Guy. Aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu tapi sepertinya lebih baik kau tidak ikut" ucap Jodie.

"Aku mau ikut. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya. Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini" ucap Shinichi.

Melihat mata Shinichi yang bicara penuh kesungguhan, Jodie tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mobil Jodie keluar dari tempat parkir pusat perbelanjaan menuju rumah Jodie. 


	2. Perselisihan

Haii minna` saya kembali ^^. Gomen Chapter1nya gaje XD semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati hati minna ( )

Please enjoy! \(^^)/

Setelah selesai memeriksa Shiho, Jodie mengantarkan dokter ke pintu. Dokter itu menyampaikan beberapa hal pada Jodie di depan pintu kemudian pergi. Lalu Jodie kembali ke kamar Shiho.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa kata dokter?" tanya Shinichi.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di luar. Shiho butuh istirahat" ucap Jodie lalu melangkah keluar kamar diikuti oleh Shinichi.

Jodie membawa Shinichi ke ruang tamu dan mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang ada di situ.

"Jadi apa kata dokter?" tanya Shinichi memulai pembicaraan.

"Shiho hanya kelelahan, mengingat dia baru sadar dari koma 2 minggu yang lalu" ucap Jodie.

"Koma?!" ucap Shinichi kaget.

"Ya. Aku rasa kau sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi padanya di gedung itu" ucap Jodie.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?!" seru Shinichi.

"Untuk apa kami memberitahumu?" sebuah suara bernada dingin tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu masuk.

Jodie dan Shinichi menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Shuu?" ucap Jodie.

"Kau sudah meninggalkannya di tangan Gin di gedung itu" ucap Shuichi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau..." ucap Shinichi.

"Masih mau membela diri, hah? Seharusnya kau tahu kalau Gin sangat terobsesi ingin membunuhnya. Hanya itu yang ada di kepalanya. Tapi kita harus berterima kasih pada obsesinya itu sehingga aku masih sempat membunuh Gin sebelum dia meledakkan kepala Shiho. Gin menembakkan 4 peluru ke badan Shiho untuk menyiksanya, membuatnya kesakitan sebelum membunuhnya. Hasilnya, dia koma sampai 2 minggu lalu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakannya gara-gara kesalahanmu? Kau tidak berhak membela diri dan kau tidak berhak ada di sini! Pergi dari sini!" ucap Shuichi.

Shinichi hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Shuu, jangan begitu padanya" ucap Jodie.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Keluar dari sini sekarang juga!" ucap Shuichi tidak mempedulikan ucapan Jodie.

"Aku tidak akan pergi" gumam Shinichi.

"Apa katamu?" ucap Shuichi mengangkat alisnya.

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Shuichi.

"Aku bilang tidak mau pergi!" ucap Shinichi.

"Beraninya kau!" ucap Shuichi.

"Semuanya memang kesalahanku! Aku gagal. Tapi dia adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya. Aku janji aku tidak akan gagal lagi!" ucap Shinichi.

"Sayangnya Shiho bukan tanggung jawabmu lagi, sekarang dia berada dalam perlindungan FBI" ucap Shuichi sinis.

"Aku akan mengambilnya kembali dari FBI!" ucap Shinichi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa" ucap Shuichi.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Hentikan semua ini! Shiho yang memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya, bukan kalian. Kalian berdua sangat menyedihkan!" ucap Jodie.

Shinichi dan Shuichi terdiam walaupun atmosfer di sekitar mereka masih tegang.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang, Cool Guy. Kalau kau ingin bicara dengan Shiho, kau bisa datang lagi besok. Sekarang Shiho butuh istirahat" ucap Jodie.

"Tapi..." ucapan Shinichi terpotong melihat pandangan mata Jodie. "Baiklah"

Shinichi melangkah ke pintu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Jodie.

XXX

"Shin, kemana saja kau? Kami cemas sekali menunggumu pulang" ucap Yukiko ketika Shinichi masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Ya, itu benar Shinichi" ucap Ran.

"Aku capek sekali. Aku mau ke kamarku dan tidur" ucap Shinichi tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Dia melangkah menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ibunya dan Ran yang memandangnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Ran.

Shinichi hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa ya? Apa ada yang terjadi ketika dia pergi?" ucap Ran.

"Entahlah" sahut Yukiko.

Shinichi langsung berbaring di kasurnya dan menutup matanya. Detik berikutnya dia sudah terlelap. Sepertinya penyakit insomnia-nya sudah sembuh setelah sekian lama.

XX  
"Ran, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi nonton opera?" tanya Yukiko saat mereka sarapan.

"Tentu" jawab Ran kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shinichi. Bagaimana menurutmu, Shinichi?"

"Yah, ide bagus tapi aku tidak ikut" ucap Shinichi.

"Eeh? Kenapa?" tanya Ran.

"Aku sudah punya acara sendiri" jawab Shinichi.

"Apa kau terlibat kasus lagi?" tanya Ran.

"Kurang lebih" jawab Shinichi.

"Kau pasti tidak mengijinkan aku ikut denganmu" ucap Ran sedikit kesal.

"Tepat sekali. Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang di teater" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum kemudian melangkah ke pintu depan.

"Emm, apa ini hanya aku atau kalian juga yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Shin?" ucap Yukiko.

"Entah ada apa, tapi sepertinya cuaca mendung di hatinya berangsur-angsur menjadi cerah" ucap Yusaku.

"Berarti ideku mengajak Shin dan Ran ke Amerika untuk menghibur Shin sukses besar. Aku memang ibu yang hebat" ucap Yukiko ceria.

Ran tersenyum mendengarnya walaupun setitik kegelisahan tertinggal di hatinya karena dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Shinichi berubah.

Continued...

wewh akirnya selesai chap 2 ... ditengah jadwal yang padat -" ... R&R minna~


End file.
